


You'll be in my Heart

by Okidokibucky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff fest, Infertility, Jealous!Loki, Maybe smut later on?, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Protective!Loki, Reader is pregnant, Stark baby, Surrogacy, and heavily pregnant, baby Stark - Freeform, pepper and Tony can't have a baby, reader is hormonal, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okidokibucky/pseuds/Okidokibucky
Summary: Tony and Pepper can’t have a baby, so they decide to take the scenic route to parenthood.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and send in requests to my Tumblr page lokidokiimagines :)

“You don’t have to Tony,” You sighed as he pulled a cardboard box out of your arms. “I mean you and Pepper -”

“Me and Pepper want you to be comfortable, Y/N.” Slamming the boot of the car shut he glanced at the boxes around him. “And this way you can be comfortable in style.” 

Slinging your rucksack over your shoulder you followed your friend into the newly refurbished avengers compound; your new home for the foreseeable future. You’d been reluctant at first when Tony and Pepper had suggested it, but eventually had decided that perhaps it was for the best. After all, there’s no safer place on earth.

“Most of your stuff is already in your room and set up,” Flicking on a light you marvelled at just how large your new room was. “You can make it your own of course; decorate, move things round…” Slapping his hands on his thighs he watched you smile at your belongings. 

Running your fingers over your dressing table, empty and waiting to be filled you turned to a quiet Tony. “Thank you, I mean it. You don’t -” You grinned at his raised eyebrow. “Okay I’ll stop now, I promise!”

“Good, and I mean it you can decorate however you want!” He called over his shoulder, “But not yourself.” And with a wink he was gone.

Your life had changed so much in the past few months. You’d gone from Y/N, best friend to Pepper Potts and Tony Stark, casual acquaintance of the Avengers to _Y/N._  Pepper Potts and Tony Stark’s baby momma and roommate to the Avengers. Pulling open the first box you came across you began to put your things away, remembering the conversation that started it all.

* * *

“I can do it.” You spoke, the words flying out of your mouth before you’d even processed them. Pepper sniffed behind her tissue as your heart began to race. “I can do it, I’ll have your baby.”

They both sat there in silence, Pepper with her tissue scrunched in her palm and Tony with his whiskey glass balancing in his fingertips. Your mind was whirling, a thousand ideas and scenarios going through your head. Scooting forward in your seat you glanced between your two friends, waiting for one of them to say something.

“Y/N we can’t ask you to do that, it’s too much.” Pepper began, her voice thick from crying. 

“But you wouldn’t be asking me, I’m offering.” Tony hadn’t moved still, his eyes focused on the coaster. “I want to, I honestly do! I wanna help you guys have a family.”

Running her hands through her hair Pepper glanced at the catatonic Tony before shaking her head. “How would that even work? I mean would you and Tony have to…”

“Surrogacy!” You interrupted, the thought of having to do the deed with Tony making you slightly nauseous. “Your eggs and Tony’s sperm, incubated and baked to perfection for 9 months in me. Simples.” Tony gazed up at Pepper as they had a conversation that needed no words.

Pursing your lips you couldn’t help the smile that worked its way onto your face as Pepper nodded fiercely, the tears flowing again.

“Consider it your birthday and christmas present for the next 60 years.” You giggled as Pepper smothered you in kisses.

* * *

That was 8 months ago. Since then things had been a bit rocky to say the least, you weren’t quite prepared for just how arduous the whole making a baby thing would be. You’d never peed on so many sticks or had so many people look at your lady garden in your life, but the moment when you were laid on the bed and heard that galloping heartbeat…It was all worth it. Tony and Pepper had been there obviously, and there were tears all round. 8 months later and here you were, very nearly ready to pop at 6 months pregnant.

Your stomach grumbling reminded you that it was a while since you’d last eaten. Not wishing to bring on any more morning sickness than you had to, you decided to attempt to find the kitchen.

“Okay peanut let’s find you some food…” You mumbled as you followed your nose. Turning the corner you came upon an occupied kitchen, Thor was sat at the island with his brother Loki, both of them deep in conversation with each other.

“What smells so good?” They both turned watch you sit down with them. “Cause oh my _god_  I want to eat it.” You eyed their bowls, trying to figure out what it was that smelt so good.

“Lady Y/N, have you settled in well?” Pulling your gaze away from their food you nodded at the blonde god opposite you. “Yes thanks Thor, still got some stuff to put away and hang up but otherwise I’m all moved in!” Pleased with your answer he spooned more of his food into his mouth. “I didn’t realise how hungry I was until I stopped for a breather. Who made the food?”

“Here.” Loki pushed his bowl in front of you, “I believe it’s called stir fried rice.” You blushed a little as you focused your gaze on the bowl, a fresh spoon handed to you. You chewed your lip a little, feeling guilty that Loki had given up his meal for you. “Thanks Loki.” 

Thor raised his eyebrows at his brother, a shit eating grin on his face as Loki just rolled his eyes. “How are things going with you and baby Stark since you were last here?” Swallowing your mouthful of rice you nodded along to Thors booming voice.

“Great thanks,” Spooning some more rice onto a prawn cracker you offered it to Loki who took it gratefully. “The sickness has sort of subsided now so thats a bonus, but on the downside I can’t stop eating now I’m not throwing up every 5 minutes.”

“As it should be for a mother to be!” You cringed inwardly for a minute, you had to remind yourself that you weren’t a mother to be, you were a cool aunty to be. “He doesn’t think before he speaks.” Loki whispered to you while Thor put his bowl in the sink. Offering him another prawn cracker you nodded, “I know, it’s fine.”

Thor clapped you gently on the shoulder, “How long until baby Stark makes an appearance?” 

“Just under 3 months according to the scans, and no I don’t know what it is!” You chuckled, guessing what his next question was going to be by the pout on his face. “Well that’s less fun.”

“It’s more fun!” You shouted after him. 

“He won’t say it but he’s excited.” Loki spoke from beside you, turning around you looked up at him. “Really?”

Nodding Loki grinned at your disbelief before picking up the remaining bowls and cutlery. “He was always good with babies and children on Asgard. Probably because they have the same mental capacity but.” He finished with a shrug, his hip leaning against the countertop.

You and Loki became quite close friends quite quickly. When you first told him about your plans to be a surrogate for Tony and Pepper you were nervous, you weren’t sure what he’d think about the whole thing and whether he’d understand that you were doing it for _them_. In honesty, you didn’t want him thinking that you were doing it because you had a thing for Tony. You made that _very_  clear, and you also made it clear that you didn’t have to actually _sleep_  with Tony for you to be a surrogate. You didn’t want Loki thinking that you liked Tony like that because really, you liked Loki like that. Very, very much.

You watched him as he began to rinse the dishes out, the sleeves on his t-shirt pushed up to his elbows. It was strange to see Loki dressed so casually, but he’d really taken to dressing down around the compound. Eyes drifting down to his black tracksuit bottoms you bit your lip. “Fancy giving me a hand making my room really my own?”

Quirking an eyebrow as you stood up you motioned for him to follow you, Tony was right. You’re room really did need a bit of personalisation, and since you can’t do it yourself…”Get your outside clothes on trickster we’re going shopping!”

* * *

“Home Depot?” You grabbed a trolley and began heading for the soft furnishing aisle. You had a vision in your mind, something truly Pinterest worthy and luxurious with soft throws and too many pillows to count. Swerving a corner you beelined for the throw aisle, deciding that if you can find one nice snuggly throw then you can centre your room around that. 

Waddling eagerly over to the display of the fluffiest looking blankets you pondered on the colours before you. “Too Barbie,” mumbling you placed a hot pink blanket back on the shelf and picked up a pastel lemon colour. Breaking out into a grin you couldn’t help but think it was perfect, peanut had made you crave anything lemon since you’d been pregnant so it only seemed fitting that the room you’d acquired because of peanut was lemon.

“You shouldn’t sneak off like that.” Spinning to see a disgruntled Loki with a catalogue under his arm you chucked the blanket into the trolley and began to head towards the paint aisle. “I didn’t _sneak off,”_  you began as he gently took over pushing the trolley. “I’ve picked out a colour, lemon yellow.” You didn’t want to divulge to anyone what your real reasons were for choosing yellow, you didn’t want the pitying looks. He pulled a face as you began comparing tins of paint, opting for the brighter of the two shades. “That’s a disgusting colour.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and waved your hands at him. “Can you please put the paint in the basket oh dearest one?” You mocked with a giggle, “two should be enough, it’s only for the wall behind the bed.”

“Just the one wall? What’s the point?” He questioned as you both wandered down the decor aisle, throwing bits and bobs into the basket that would go in your new room. “Like a feature wall, just brightens the room up a bit and makes it more interesting.” Leaning against the shelf with your hip you examined a small trinket box before throwing it in the trolley and heaving a sigh. “Shall we checkout? You’ve got a fair bit of decorating to do when we get back!” 

You could hear him sputtering behind you before the sounds of the trolley began catching up for you. “I’m sorry,” he began with a confused smile on his face, “it almost sounded like you said that _I_  had a fair bit of decorating to do.” Letting out a fake chuckle he stopped the trolley when you didn’t answer. “Y/N.”

Turning in the aisle you smiled sweetly and clasped your hands behind your back, “Yes Loki?” Rocking on the balls of your feet you blinked innocently over at him.

His face dropped into defeat, “I have no idea how to paint, I’m a _God -”_

 _“-_ And I’m _pregnant_  and can’t paint!” You whined, planting your hands on your hips. His head dropped in defeat and smiled, “I suppose you win.”

Clapping your hands together in front of you you began to head towards the checkout. “Let’s get going then!”

Loki chuckled at your form waddling away from him, hand on bump and laughter on your lips. With a shake of the head, he followed dutifully.


	2. Part Two

Loki pondered how he’d manage to make such a mess. He had put ‘painting’ clothes on like you’d said, had taped the walls so that there would be clean lines like you’d said, did a few coats like you said. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder how he’s managed to get more paint on himself than he had on the walls. Perching himself on the step he’d found and used to reach the high ceilings, he threw the paint brush down and wondered absentmindedly whether he could fix it with magic.

It wasn’t _bad,_ it just wasn’t like the pictures you’d showed him on your phone. As far as being practical goes, Loki prides himself on being useful and practical. He always has at least one masked dagger on him for safety, he’s highly skilled at magic thanks to his mother, and is fairly decent at surviving. What Loki didn’t figure though, was that his practicality may be misconstrued as being _handy._  If something was broken then he’d fix it with magic, he’s never had to actually manually _fix_ something before; let alone create anything. He’d searched his brain and books for spells that would be able to simply do it for him, but he came up short. He wondered whether you’d notice if he just painted every wall and the ceiling yellow, feigning ignorance when you’d rant about how you’d only wanted the one wall. ‘Oh you only wanted _one_ wall? I thought you meant _all_  walls.’

Dropping his chin into his palm as the door opened he groaned. 

“It’s looking good Loki!” He groaned again. “Hey it’s not _that_ bad!” You laughed as he stood beside you. Flapping a hand at the wall his face contorted inwards, “It’s awful, it’s _nothing_  like that photograph you showed me and there’s _patches -”_

 _“_ It’s perfect Loki, you actually painted a lowly mortals bedroom wall.” You chuckled as his face softened, “I wasn’t exactly expecting precision detailing.” Squatting down you pealed off the masking tape from the skirting board to reveal a near perfect line. “See?” Heaving yourself up you turned to face him, smile as bright as the wall. “It’s perfect, I couldn’t have done any bet-”

“You’re not a lowly mortal.” He mumbled, just loud enough to break your encouragement. You turned to see him stood there, the God of Mischief covered in bright yellow paint splatters that adorned his face like freckles that were made of pure sunshine and the smallest smile on his lips. “I know,” You spoke softly as your heart began to gallop. “Sure?” Walking forward with his hands behind his back you nodded, a blush creeping up your neck as he stopped right before you. “I promise.” You breathed out, trying to calm your heart.

He nodded and looked down, his eyes lingering on your growing bump before dropping to your feet. “I can promise you…” Your heart was racing now, you couldn’t tell whether it was from the proximity or the innocent look on his face. You wanted nothing more than to just lean forwards and kiss him, just get it over with and finally tell him how you really -

Something cold and wet was wiped across your cheek. “you’re _not.”_

“What,” You breathed, a hand wiping yellow off your cheek “on _earth.”_  Glancing up at the tricksters face you had to laugh, he looked so lighthearted and carefree with an easy smile on his face. Grabbing the paintbrush in his hand you couldn’t help but jab it at his face, wiping the mischief clean off.

He blinked. “What was that for?” 

“ _You_ did it first!” You giggled, rubbing your sleeve on your face. “I thought we were having -” You stopped and sobered up quickly, how could you finish that sentence without sending desperate? _I thought we were having a moment._  Glancing up at him you felt awkward under his stare, something in his eyes you couldn’t quite place.

“We’d better take the tape off before the paint dries too much,” You coughed, stepping around the still Loki. Looking up at the wall you kicked the footstool over to use as a step. “Those should come off pretty easy, I’d do it myself but I think Tony might actually lock me up if I did and fell off.” Chuckling nervously you leant against your dresser as Loki rolled his eyes and reached for the tape.

Being pregnant wasn’t the greatest at times. For starters, you’d had to give up camembert, the only cheese worth eating. Caffeine was limited, which meant you’d had to give up fizzy pops in place of fresh juices and ‘pregnancy shakes’ that Pepper made for you. ‘ _They’re nutritious for you and the baby!’_  You couldn’t take medication for your headaches, drink alcohol with your friends, wear most of your high heels because your feet had grown in at least two shoe sizes but the worst of all, was that you’d been _consistently_  horny.

You remembered reading that it could happen, something about the extra hormones and the extra blood flow to your nether regions just made some sort of delicious cocktail that resulted in you wanting to bang anything and everything that moved. So when you were perched against your dressing table and Loki was wearing practically nothing in comparison to his usual attire, you couldn’t help but feel a little flustered. Especially when his shirt lifted to expose his lower back as he peeled the tape from the ceiling. With a subtle head tilt your eyes roamed down a little further to his ass. You’d never managed to get a good look at it before really, but now that it was there just _begging_  to be looked at, who were you to say no?

No one. You were a hormonally horny pregnant woman who was savouring every moment of it. “Perhaps it’s not as bad as I first thought, the lines are -”

“Go slower!” You shouted, not wanting the show to be over too quickly. Turning around to look at you with furrowed brows, you put on your best smile and said “It helps the paintwork.” With confusion on his face still he turned back around, and your head tilted again.

It looked pert. Like a little peach, and like a peach, you could quite easily just take a bite out of it. 

It wasn’t fair you’d decided, that you’re the one doing the hard job of carrying a child for someone else with no _someone_  else to help with your little problem. “There’s always the rabbit.” You whispered to yourself with eyes closed, trying to calm down your raging hormones before you began to combust.

“Rabbit?” Voice of silk spoke from across the room, his pert bottom out of view but arms on full show as he shrugs off his hoodie. _Lord have mercy on me._  “Please tell me you don’t have a rabbit hidden somewhere in here,” His eyes began to roam around the room suspiciously, _oh Loki if only you knew._

 _“_ N-no.” You sputtered with a shrug, “Why would I have a rabbit? Pft. Rabbit, yeah, haha…” With a wave of a hand your furniture was back to normal, and the rubbish gone. Loki made his way and leant next to you on the dresser. Sobering up a little from your dirty thoughts you took in your new, Pinterest worthy room. “It’s perfect Loki, I love it.” Your room was finally personalised and felt a bit more homely than before, leaning your head against his shoulder you smiled as you felt peanut begin to wriggle around. “Thank you.”

Biting your lip with a grin, you grew warm and fuzzy as Loki’s arm draped around your shoulders, his head dropping to yours with a lazy sigh and a whisper; “It’s still hideous.”


End file.
